MP40
}} The MP40 is a German Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked at Rank 108 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The MP 40 (M'aschinen'p'istole '''40 'or Machine Pistol 40) is an open-bolt, blowback-operated submachine gun chambered in the 9×19mm Parabellum cartridge. It was designed in 1938 by Heinrich Vollmer and was based on the earlier MP 38. The MP 40 was designed to be more cost-effective than the MP 38, using stamped metal parts rather than machined ones. It saw extensive use by the Axis Powers and its allies on the Europe theater during the Second World War. A large amount of MP40 were also captured by the Allies and the Red Army. From 1940 to 1945, an estimated 1.1 million MP 40s and its variants were produced.https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/MP_40 '''In-Game' '''''General Information The MP40 is a slow firing PDW with the second slowest rate-of-fire (RoF) in its class and one of the slowest in-game, at 550 RPM, tied with the L2A1. Damage wise, the MP40 is quite high, dealing a three-shot-kill (3SK) up close and increasing to a 5SK at longer ranges, but the damage drop-off is quite sharp - the drop-off range being fairly small. Unlike most PDWs however, it does have a high headshot multiplier; capable of a 2SK up to approximately 50 studs and dropping down to a 4SK with headshots beyond that. This significantly reduces the weapon's time-to-kill (TTK) at all ranges. Without headshots, the TTK is below average, only being slightly faster than the likes of the AG-3 up close. Magazine capacity is just slightly above average, at 32 rounds. Reload times are also fairly average, but less frequent given the low firerate of the weapon. In addition to this, the MP40 has a higher amount of ammunition in reserve as well as having a common ammunition type, meaning running out of ammunition is less likely. Recoil is a mix between very mild vertical recoil but a lot of visual wobble which kicks in an omnidirectional manner. It is controllable whilst firing in fully-automatic mode and able to deal sustained automatic fire and remain on target out to a respectable distance. Usage & Tactics The MP40 is a slow-firing, accurate, hard-hitting PDW. Unlike most members of its class, it focuses on precision and raw damage over volume of fire. In close quarters, the low RoF means that without headshots, the weapon performs rather weakly when compared to weapons such as the MP5, MP5/10 and AUG A3 Para. But with good aim, a player will be able to outperform them at close to medium ranges, although in close-quarters-combat (CQC), users lack the luxury of being able to take time to aim for the head given the fast-paced nature of combat up close. But outside of CQC and around medium range, the MP40 - particularly with headshots - is able to outgun other PDWs more often. The low recoil and good damage make it stand out against other PDWs, being able to provie sustained, accurate fire down range. Outside of medium range however, the MP40 is not as useful. Compared to the likes of the carbines and assault rifles, the MP40 lacks the higher muzzle velocity and firerate these weapons ofte posses. Headshots will significantly increase the MP40's performance, but such precision is often not required by most carbines and assault rifles to achieve a better TTK than the MP40. It is best to play less aggressively with the MP40 - not running into the fray. It is best to stick at a distance where shotguns and fast-firing PDWs become less effective whereas the MP40 remains powerful. Flanking enemies is also quite good, given the slow RoF. It allows a user to get close to the enemy whilst retaining the element of surprise. Head-on engagements tend to not favor slow-firing automatic weapons like the MP40, especially when one is not prepared for facing an enemy directly. Attachment wise, the iron sights are quite good for close range. Conclusion Coming soon. Pros & Cons Pros: *Two-shot headshot capability. *Extremely low vertical recoil. *Clean and unobstructive iron sights. *Common ammunition type. *High ammunition reserve. *Decent magazine capacity. *Low ammuition consumption rate. *Average TTK up close. Cons: *Third lowest automatic RoF in-game. *Short damage drop-off range. *Moderate visual recoil. *Longest empty reload time in class. *Somewhat obstructive muzzle flash. *Long bodyshot TTK outside of ~82 studs. *High rank unlock - Rank 107. Trivia *The MP40 has the third lowest automatic RoF in-game, with the lowest automatic RoF currently belonging to the M3A1. *The MP40 appeared in Call of Robloxia 5: Roblox at War, the predecessor to Phantom Forces. *When the MP40 was in testing, the game files for the MP40 was implemented in the main game so when the player reached Rank 56, it would display a message saying the player has unlocked the MP40 despite it still being in the Test Place. **This also occured with the PPSh-41, MG3KWS and occurred in the past with the DBV-12 (which was named "AK12/76" in the main game) before they were added. **This likely occurs because the gun's data such as name, class, and rank are coded into the game early but the model for the weapon does not exist yet in the game. *The MP40 was often called the Schmeisser machine pistol, after Hugo Schmeisser, even though he had nothing to do with designing or producing the weapon. **The nickname was due to the straight magazine Schmeisser had patented. *The design of the MP40 was quite efficient that the American M3 Grease Gun was actually based on it with a cheaper design to cope with the wartime stress. **The Sten also borrows design elements from the MP40, most notably the magazine. *Prior to 3/30/2018, the MP40's ammunition reserve amount was not divisible by 32, so after a user used up five complete magazines, there would only be 20 rounds in the next magazine. **This was also the case for the MP40 in CoR 5. References Personal Defense Weapon Category:Primary Weapons Category:Historical Weapons